Merry Christmas
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: Miley has something to tell Nick but is scared it'll ruin their first Christmas togather as a married couple. Suckish summary, I know. Niley one shot


22 year old Miley Jonas flopped down onto the couch as she and her best friend engrossed themselves in a conversation. "So Demetria, what has been going on in your life?" she asked, bluntly avoiding anything to do with her own life. It wasn't that anything was wrong with her life, it's just that she preferred not to talk about it sometimes.

Demi laughed at her friend, "You act like what you have to tell him is bad," she told her.

The brunette sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I know it's not bad it's just, this is our first Christmas as married couple and I don't wanna ruin it," she said, frowning at the simple thought of a bad reaction.

Demi grabbed a hold of her friend's shoulder as she stared her in the eyes. "Miley, you and Nick have wanted this for some time now, how come when it finally happens, you're doubting the whole situation?" She was honestly puzzled by Miley's thoughts.

Frowning, Miley removed Demi's arms off her shoulders, leaning her back on the couch. She moved her hands up her face just above her cheek bones as she rubbed her temples, trying to relax herself. "It's real now though. What if he changes his minds? He can easily do so." Over dramatic. That would be one word to describe Miley at that moment but she had so much on her mind, it was hard not to be.

Just then, the front door flew open, revealing the main subject to the two friend's conversation. Nick. Demi leaned into Miley and whispered in her ear as she gathered her belongings.

"Well then, you'll find out tomorrow." With them being her last words, Demi took her stuff and exited the house after giving the curly haired man in the entrance a small, quick wave.

Nick, with a weird look on his face gave a wave back before averting his attention to his wife sitting on the couch in their spacious living room. "Hey babe," he smiled, walking over to her after setting his stuff down near the staircase. He plopped down on the warm couch, immediately wrapping his arms around the now smiling Miley.

"I missed you," snuggling into Nick's arms, Miley breathed out. She breathed in his scent which relaxed her no matter what. Nick wasn't stupid, nor was he oblivious, he knew something was taking over Miley's mind but knew not to push the situation. He let himself relax also after a stressful day of work at his office by nestling his head in her auburn locks, smelling the vanilla shampoo.

"I missed you too," came Nick's late, sudden reply as he sighed in content.

For the next couple of minutes, the couple enjoyed being in each others warm embraces. The silence engulfed them, no interruption, no nothing, it felt nice to them. They spent plenty of time together, yes, but the moments where it was just them and their noiseless environment meant so much more. As the minutes ticked by, Miley knew she had to get up cause she had to do some last minute shopping considering Christmas was a day away and she wasn't completely ready.

She slowly pulled away, sad that she had to ruin the moment. The sudden moment made Nick open his brown eyes, confused.

"Where are you going?"

Miley smiled apologetically, "Sorry babe, but I gotta go to the mall, I still got presents to buy for tomorrow," she told him sheepishly. As she got up, she unexpectedly felt Nick get up along with her.

"Well, I'll go with you-"

"A-are you sure? I-i mean, don't you got other things to do? I'm fine going alone."

The way Miley said this made Nick slightly concerned and a bit sad. Why wouldn't she want me to go with her? Nick wondered but shuck it off, not wanting to think too deeply about it. He was going with her though, whether she liked it or not. So Nick shook his head to answer Miley's last question.

"No, I don't got nothing better to do," he smiled. "I wanna come with you babe, is it a problem?"

Already telling Nick was thinking bad thoughts, Miley shook her head frantically, reassuring him it wasn't an issue. The only problem was that Miley had to buy some things that she couldn't have Nick see...yet but she couldn't not let him go. "No..it's fine," she grinned, wrapped her arms around her husbands waist, pulling him closer to her as she dug her head in his firm chest. The simple gesture made Nick feel better. Having her in his arms did that. He copied her actions, embracing her tightly for a few moments.

"So...when are we leaving?"

Miley pulled way as her body erupted in contagious giggles. Nick was quite an impatient person and the giggling brunette happened to think that was funny. Also strange because that was one of the many reasons why she loved him; though it wasn't always a good quality.

"We'll leave now I guess, lemme go change my clothes first." Leaning in, she placed her lips on his soft ones, pecking them lightly before jetting up the stairs. She knew to dress fairly warm, it was snowing there in New Jersey and the temperature was dropping by the hour. Miley dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and one of Nick's old sweatshirts. She head back downstairs with her purse in hand and walked back over to Nick.

"Ready," she announced with a smile on her flawless, makeup free face.

"Good." And with those being their last words, they were off...after Nick linked arms with her. The hopped in Nick's Honda Accord as Nick shut Miley's door for her, giving her a smile before he got in also. He started the car up and they were on their way to the closet mall to them. The Wyckoff Shopping Center. Within minutes, they arrived at the mall, parking in a space near the entrance.

Being a gentleman, Nick hopped out of the car and immediately rushed to Miley's side, opening her door for her. I wide grin grew on the both of their faces at the mere sight of each other even though the were just in the car with each other. They were just like that. Nick took Miley's had helping her out before they walked into the mall, hand in hand still.

As they walked through the mall, avoiding the mass of people in their way, Miley began to think to herself. She needed to get away from Nick to get something from a store. She bit her lip, thinking really hard about it. Nick noticed Miley's facial expression and decided to question her about it.

"What's the matter Mi?"

Grabbing a hold of Nick's arm pulling him closer, Miley shook her head vigorously. "Nothing, I'm just um hungry," she lied.

Not noticing the fib, Nick went along saying, "Well do you want me to go get you something?"

Miley smiled. Perfect. "Um, sure. I'll just sit over there." She pointed to a nearby bench. Nick nodded and walked over to the bench before leaving to the food court. Miley made sure he was far enough away before jetting into a store, buying a couple of things. Thankfully,she was able to get what she needed and back to bench before Nick arrived with her food.

When Nick arrived, he immediately noticed the bag Miley had in her hand. Miley had went to two different stores and put all of her stuff in one bag, hiding something from Nick. It wasn't that big of a deal but what she got was a surprise so Nick couldn't know.

"Decided to shopping without me Miles?" Nick laughed.

Miley nodded her head kinda nervously, smiling a bit. "Yea, I guess..."

"8:00," Miley whispered quietly the next morning as she read the clock on her side of the bed. She looked over at her husband who was still sleeping peacefully, contemplating whether or not to wake him up just yet. Aw, he looks so cute, Miley thought to herself, smiling a bit. She had been up for the last hour and figured she had waited long enough. She turned on her side to face Nick and placed her hand on his chest, shaking it.

"Nick...wake up!"

Groaning, Nick shifted a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. Miley let out a low sigh, and thought for a moment before moving on top of Nick. With both legs on either side of Nick, she placed her hands on his chest again and leaned in close to his face.

"Nicholas, wakey wakey!" she yelled pretty close to his ear. Suddenly, Nick's eyes flew open.

"Miley? What the hell!"

Miley ignored his annoyance with her and smiled cheekily, pulling him up in a sitting position as she moved off his lap. "It's Christmas and I wanna open presents!" she squealed like a little girl. Kinda freaked out, Nick stared at her with wide eyes. Although he was still kinda dazed, he slowly moved off of the comfort of the bed.

"Let me just wash up a bit and I'll be right out," Nick told his smiling wife before disappearing into the bathroom. Moments later, he returned actually looking awake and grabbed Miley's hand, pulling her out the room, down the stairs and into the living room, over to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. There weren't many presents underneath the tree considering the couple were only exchanging gifts from each other.

They sat down cross legged near the tree as Miley began speaking, "Who first?"

"Um, I'll go first," Nick said and reached under the tree, grabbing a small box. He pulled it out and sat it on his lap. A smile spread across both of their young faces as Nick handed the boss to his love. Already extremely eager, Miley ripped the red wrapping paper to discover a small silver Tiffany & Co. box. She slowly removed the top off of it to reveal a 14k silver necklace with a double love sterling silver pendant.

Miley's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Aww, Nick, this is beautiful ! Thank you!" she ginned widely, her mouth almost hurting as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

The look on her face made Nick smile. He loved seeing her happy more than anything. It warmed his heart. "No problem Miles. And I love you too." He helped her put it on and then gave her a sweet kiss before they continued exchanging presents. As they neared the end of their early morning, the amount of presents were disappearing and Miley was becoming more and more nervous. There was one last thing she wanted to give him, having to do with her conversation with her best friend the day before.

"Nick, I have one last thing I want to give you, I'll be right back," she smiled then left the room, only to return a little while later with a pink box in her hand. She was shaking all over and Nick could tell but he waited for her to explain before he got too worried. The brunette plopped down on the floor next to her husband and handed him the present.

"Before you open it, I wanna tell you, I love you and I hope you're not mad."

Still confused as he listened to her words, Nick nodded nonetheless and opened the box. To say he was shocked at what he saw would be an understatement, he was beyond shocked but not once did anger flow through his body. Inside the box was a small red pillow with the words: 'Congrats, you're gonna be a daddy!' in bold.

He turned his head sharply at Miley with a wide smile taking over his face. "Are you serious?" he asked, almost speechless. He let his gaze fall on her stomach as even more emotions ran through his body when Miley nodded, smiling herself. They threw their arms around each other, hugging so tight they nearly lost their breaths. "I've wanted this for so long! Why would you even for a second think I'd be mad?" They pulled away as Nick stared her in the eyes.

Miley frowned, sighing a bit. "I don't know...but," she paused to regain her posture and stared smiling. "That doesn't matter anymore because you're not mad."

Not once did the smile leave Nick's face as he pulled Miley into his arms. Miley sat in the middle of Nick legs as his arms fell over her small baby bump. She felt his warm hands run over her exposed skin. "Exactly. I'm happy, you're happy and we're gonna have a happy baby," he said sweetly into her ear, leaving a kiss on her cheek. At that moment they knew that their life together was gonna be a good one. A wonderful spouse and baby on the way, what more could they ask for?

* * *

**So,,,I've had this one shot for quite some time but I had it posted on YT because I entered it in a contest, that I thankfully made! :) so I hope yall like it and review! **


End file.
